


Access Granted

by MsGordo_Writings



Series: Love at First Byte [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGordo_Writings/pseuds/MsGordo_Writings
Summary: Hearts meet souls�
Relationships: Connor (AtS)/Dawn Summers, Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini
Series: Love at First Byte [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615888
Kudos: 2





	Access Granted

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all the sick, sick little puppies that were so  
> fascinated by the events in `De-nied' and wanted to see the first  
> meeting between our heroes and were all *extremely* worrying in their  
> urges to see Connor, Draco and Blaise once more outwitted by the  
> girls. Preferably with violence. ::grins:: Unsurprisingly the girls  
> were all over this idea and only too happy to help.

The first indication Connor Angel had that his interrogation of the  
newest batch of prisoners in the great wizarding war was *not* going  
to go according to plan was the chamber pot that bounced off his head  
as he strode masterfully through the dungeon door and the female  
voice that yelled in triumph, "SCORE!"

Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy hurriedly scrambled back out of the  
way as their friend stumbled backwards with a startled curse and then  
the boys ducked as the broken leg of what looked like a chair came  
hurtling out after Connor attached to a very, very annoyed brown  
haired girl who seemed to be intent on seeing just how hard she could  
stake their American friend with her impromptu weapon. "GET THEM!"  
The girl's voice was strident with purpose and fury and Blaise was  
astonished to realise that -- in sharp contrast to the prisoners he  
usually met � the rather skinny girl didn't seem to be at all alarmed  
to be the captives of the most feared dark wizard the world had ever  
seen. In fact -- from the rather feral grin on her face � she seemed  
to be quite enjoying herself.

Then Blaise was too busy trying to evade the blonde haired missile  
that had erupted through the dungeon door after the one currently  
doing her best to kill Connor and to process the fact that he himself  
seemed in imminent danger of getting a good smacking.

"MALFOY, YOU BASTARD!" Draco found himself gaping as he suddenly  
received an armful of spitting mad redhead, earnestly and single-  
mindedly trying to brain him with the chamber pot that had been  
discarded after it had bounced so dramatically off Connor's rather  
bruised forehead. "I'M GOING TO *KILL* YOU!"

Connor, meanwhile, found himself twisting and turning most  
ungracefully in a bid to avoid the original wielder of the chamber  
pot as she stabbed determinedly at his chest with her chair  
leg. "Murdering sons of bitches." Stab. "Sodding brown nosing dark  
wizarding lovers." Stab. "Arse licking poofy mommy's boy WANKERS!"  
Sta�"HEY!" The girl glared in outrage out of the eye that wasn't  
swollen and bruised in her face as Connor snatched the wood away from  
her and then delivered a lightening fast kick to his shin and a truly  
ferocious punch to his jaw. "Give that BACK!"

Connor glared back and resisted the urge to punch her other eye  
black. "You do know you're my prisoner, right? *I* give the orders  
around here, not you!"

The girl looked unimpressed and slapped him again, neatly dodging the  
grab he made for her with his free hand. "Bite me!" She turned into  
his body and slammed an elbow back into his mid-section with a  
grunt. "Twat."

Connor lost patience with the mad creature, dropped the chair leg and  
spun her around to swing one fist and clip her on the jaw before  
snatching her off her feet in a tight one arm hold as she crumpled in  
a dazed heap. "Crazy chick!"

"BASTARD!" The howl of rage from the girl that Draco had just managed  
to clumsily subdue echoed through the dim corridor outside the  
cell. "BLOODY, FUCKING�Mmmph!"

Draco smirked at Connor as he clamped a hand over the spectacularly  
foul mouth of the girl in his arms and tilted his head as he yanked  
her writhing body off the floor and braced her against his  
hip. "Feisty little bitches, aren't they?"

Connor snorted as he looked down at the limp body dangling over his  
arm, the clawing red-faced girl in Draco's hold and then finally at  
the girl hanging from Blaise Zabini's ears as she apparently tried to  
unscrew his head from his body with brute strength alone. "Blaise,  
just knock her out and get her back in the goddamned cell."

Blaise looked up from where he was staring into a pair of incensed  
blue eyes with a rather bemused expression and squeezed the two  
wrists he held in his hands wryly. "You may feel that approach works  
with women, Angel, I on the other hand deal with the opposite sex  
with a little more finesse." He cleared his throat and radiated  
goodwill as he looked down at his attacker once more. "My dear girl,  
all you are achieving at this particular moment is giving my poor  
ears some rather nasty little pinches with those ragged nails of  
yours. Now, I suggest you let go and go back into your cell like a  
good little prisoner and I'm sure with the minimum of fuss and  
threats we can bring this distasteful captive business to a swift  
conclusion and have you and your rabid little friends on your way to  
a much more suitable locale before nightfall."

The girl paused in her admittedly futile efforts, stared up at the  
man holding her wrists in an implacable grip, appeared to give some  
thought to his words and then brought her bony knee up to lodge  
firmly in Blaise's naively unprotected groin. "Actually I think I  
prefer the unlisted emasculate-the-smug-poncy-bastard option,  
thanks." She stepped back as Blaise let go of her wrists and folded  
in half with a satisfyingly stunned wheeze. "Yes, that's *definitely*  
the choice for me." Her knee came up again and met his face as he  
bent towards the floor. "You always were an insufferable git, Zabini."

Draco -- already fairly rattled by the sight of his friend so neatly  
dealt with � did a double take and recognition dawned as he got his  
first good look at the filthy female dervish that had *seriously* put  
a crimp in any plans for the continuation of the Zabini  
line. "*Lovegood*?!"

Luna Lovegood turned from where she was smiling gently at the sight  
of Blaise Zabini curled up on the floor and trying to cuddle his  
groin and his nose at the same time and looked serenely at Draco as  
though being taken prisoner and attacking former school mates  
happened to her every day of her life. "Hello, Malfoy." Her gentle  
smile widened as she reached under the rather bedraggled robes she  
wore and pulled out a chunky black metallic object. "Could you put  
Ginny down now please? I'd really hate to have to shoot you and these  
things really are *dreadfully* noisy."

Draco darted a bewildered look at Connor when the American cursed and  
backed up against the damp stone wall of the corridor and then looked  
back at Luna. "You'd hate to do *what*?"

Connor tightened his grip on the girl in his arms as she gave a low  
moan and started to show signs of coming out of her daze and glared  
belligerently at the baffled Draco. "I thought you said they were  
stripped of their weapons before they got tossed down here?"

Draco looked even more confused and eyed Luna in sudden  
wariness. "Well of course they were. First thing the Death Eaters did  
was take away their wands."

Connor rolled his eyes in annoyance. "And you didn't think it might  
be a good idea to take away the things that can blow a hole the size  
of a fucking *football* in your head at the same time?"

Draco frowned. "What's a football?"

Luna clucked her tongue in annoyance, kicked Blaise in the ribs when  
he started to show signs of reviving and waved her mystifying weapon  
through the air pointedly. "Look, as fascinating as this is, could we  
please just follow my demands and no one will be hurt." She had the  
grace to blush as both Connor and Draco darted extremely speaking  
looks at the male body lying at her feet. "Well, no more than they  
already have. Please release my friends."

Connor nodded at Draco as the wizard looked questioningly at him. "Do  
as she says." He took a petty satisfaction in dropping the girl he  
held against him on her skinny ass and grinned tauntingly at Luna as  
she scowled in condemnation at him. "Hey, just following orders�OOF!"

Luna smirked as she watched one deceptively fragile fist rocket up  
from the floor and make friends with Connor's groin. "Really? That's  
okay, looks like I'm starting a trend." She switched her still  
annoyingly calm gaze to Draco as Connor folded and joined Blaise on  
the floor with an inelegant honk. "I'm waiting, Malfoy."

Draco looked somewhat nervously down at his two friends on the floor  
and then down at the redhead clamped against his chest with sudden  
dark foreboding. "When you said Ginny, you didn't mean the littlest  
Weasel by any chance did you?"

Luna stopped looking serene and started looking positively  
gleeful. "Oh yes."

Draco closed his eyes. "Oh bugger." He forced himself to release the  
suddenly lax body he held and licked dry lips. "Look, Weasel, there's  
no need to�ugh!"

Ginny pulled her knee out of his groin and assisted Draco on his way  
to the floor with a sharp slap to the back of his head. "There bloody  
well *is*, Malfoy. There's *every* bloody need." She turned and  
grinned at her two companions. "Okay there, ladies? Dawn, you  
alright?"

Dawn Summers climbed to her feet and kicked Connor on general  
principles as she gingerly worked her jaw from side to side to assess  
the damage caused by his sucker punch. "Yeah, he hits like a girl."  
She kicked the Destroyer again as he wheezed in protest at this  
opinion of his legendary martial skills. "Doofus."

"We'd better get them back inside the cell in case anyone comes to  
check up on them." Luna stepped back and coolly sighted down the  
barrel of the gun as though she had been using it all her life. "Get  
them in here."

Ginny clapped her filthy hands together merrily and ruthlessly took  
the opportunity to get some equal opportunity kicking in as she  
treated all three men to a close up encounter with her small, eager  
feet. "You heard her, get moving, you pig swill!"

Dawn flashed an enquiring grin that lit up her dirt streaked face as  
she helpfully aided Connor in crawling on his hands and knees with a  
firm shove to his backside from her own foot. "Pig swill? That's a  
little medieval, isn't it?" She sauntered after three extremely sore  
evil doers and, going with the theme of the day so far, kicked it  
shut behind her as Ginny bent to relieve Draco and Blaise of their  
wands and then to frisk Connor for any muggle weapons as Luna covered  
her. "You're letting the dungeons get to you, sweetie."

Ginny sneered and backed away from the three men on the floor  
clutching two wands and several daggers in her hands. "Just think of  
me not so much as the damsel in distress, but more the damsel that  
distresses right back."

Connor finally stopped clutching his groin and glared up at his  
former captive through embarrassingly watery eyes. "Don't I know you?"

Dawn looked down and scowled most impressively considering her face  
was streaked with dirt and she still only had one working eye. "Your  
dad boinked my sister once."

Connor blinked. "What?"

"Dawn Summers, pleased to meetcha." Dawn nodded curtly and then  
flashed a radiant grin. "Well, not *really* pleased to meet you, more  
delirious about beating the *crap* out of you but you get the point.  
By the way, your dad is like *way* pissed with the whole working-for-  
the-dark-side thing you got going on here, broody Junior. Prepare for  
a *major* ass kicking when he catches up with you."

Connor blinked again, processed this new information and then  
muttered darkly, "This is exactly why I ditched you Californian  
freaks, you're all so fucking weird."

Dawn looked outraged. "*We're* weird? Who was it exactly who got in a  
little snit with his daddy and ran off to play with evil *incarnate*  
exactly? You *pussy*."

Blaise � keeping one careful eye on Luna and Ginny � tilted his head  
at Connor questioningly. "Is it me or is this day not going at all  
like we expected?" He flicked an appraising glance at Dawn and said  
sourly, "You do realise that you're our prisoners and that we hold  
your very lives in our stained and evil hands, ladies?"

Ginny, Luna and Dawn looked at each other, looked at Blaise and then �  
rather annoyingly � burst into highly amused giggles. "Yeah, like  
we'd let some second rate minion take *us* out!" Dawn chortled  
merrily as she leaned back against the wall and watched the three men  
climb to their feet and try and regain some of their somewhat  
tattered dignity. "Puh-lease. If anyone's going to be killing our  
asses then it's going to be head snake-boy himself." Dawn dissolved  
into giggles again at the wounded looks on the three male faces. "You  
three killing us�ha!"

Draco was feeling most put out and scowled his most menacing scowl as  
he said icily, "Actually, that's the plan. We were going to come in  
here, torture you horribly, make you beg for mercy and then�*will*  
you stop LAUGHING!"

Ginny waved a weak hand from where she slumped against the wall and  
moaned as her already slightly bruised ribs protested at the great  
whoops of laughter currently wracking her skinny body. "So�sorry.  
It's just so�so�"

Luna tried to bring her own mirth under control and only succeeded in  
snorting like a pig in a rather unattractive manner. "Rid�rid�  
ridiculous!" She snorted louder at the absolutely incensed expression  
on Blaise's face as he stood sulkily at Connor and Draco's side. "I  
mean, you three and the�"

"*Torturing*!" Nearly helpless now, Dawn bent slightly at the waist  
and wrapped her arms around her torso and stepped in when Luna ran  
out of air to speak and succumbed to a severe attack of the  
hiccups. "And the�the�begging for MERCY!"

Ginny toppled over and lost her grip on the recently captured wands  
as she collapsed on the floor. "US!" Tears streamed from her eyes as  
she whooped away on the grimy dungeon floor. "*Begging*!"

Draco scowled even harder and spat bitterly, "You know, you could at  
least *pretend* to be utterly terrified and in fear for your maidenly  
virtues."

The three girls paused briefly � hiccups from Luna notwithstanding �  
stared at their three opponents incredulously and then promptly fell  
about laughing again. Extremely loudly.

Connor ignored the wands lying on the floor, the extremely easy to re-  
capture daggers that Ginny was barely hanging onto and the gun that  
Luna was now dangling from one unsteady finger to lean back against  
his own wall and cross his arms over his chest somewhat  
petulantly. "Am I the only one starting to take this kinda  
personally?"

"No." Blaise was feeling decidedly snippy as he peered down at Luna's  
now scarlet face. "You'll do yourself an injury if you continue in  
this manner, Lovegood."

Draco tapped his foot in annoyance as Blaise's comment served no  
appreciable purpose in calming the hilarity in the room and he  
snapped, "There are a *multitude* of other Death Eaters upstairs, you  
know. We could quite easily shout for them and then you'd all be in  
very serious trouble."

Ginny's hand flapped pathetically in the air. "Merlin�don't." Draco  
looked momentarily gratified that his dire threat had worked where  
all the others had failed and then turned puce when Ginny continued  
to splutter, "You're going�to�to�*tell* on us?!"

Dawn whooped with renewed laughter and wiped her streaming eyes. "Oh  
God! That's so funny!" Her voice rose to a mocking whine. "I'm  
telling my evil masters you're being *mean* to me."

Luna fought valiantly past her hiccups to join in the mocking. "Sir,  
sir; the prisoners keep calling me bad names! Make them stop!"

Ginny nearly choked on her own tongue. "The warriors of the light are  
*cheating*, it's not *fair*!"

Thoroughly at a loss as to how they'd lost control of what should  
have been a fairly routine torture-the-helpless-prisoners-and-then-  
kill-them-horribly session, the three thoroughly bewildered targets  
of the mockery took refuge in dignified silence and waited as  
patiently as they could for the laughter to stop.

Plus � not that any of them would admit it � they were also  
reluctantly curious as to why the three captured females resolutely  
refused to show even a smidgeon of the proper fear that might be  
expected in their current predicament.

Eventually � tortuously � the giggles died away until the only sound  
in the cell was the rather harsh gasping for air from three  
overworked sets of lungs and the occasional stifled hiccup from Luna  
as she slumped in a heap against the wall and wiped the tears of  
amusement from her face. Blaise thought about glaring at her  
menacingly, ran the probable outcome through his head � more  
hysterical laughing and possibly more taunting � and instead settled  
for enquiring reasonably politely, "Are you quite done now?"

Luna bit her lip, tried to stifle another hiccup and nodded in the  
affirmative. "Yes." She hiccupped again and looked almost  
apologetic. "Sorry. All done."

Looking hopeful, Draco said warily, "I expect that was a nervous  
reaction, was it? The true horror and hopeless futility of your  
situation sunk in and you succumbed to an understandable fit of the  
hysterics."

Ginny bit her lip and swallowed another chortle. "Um, no. Not as  
such." She shrugged. "Sorry."

Connor took a much more direct approach. "You're all going to die.  
Painfully and slowly."

Dawn rolled her eyes, unimpressed. "No we're not." She settled  
herself more comfortably on the floor and flicked her long hair back  
out of her face. "We'll just get our breath back and then we'll get  
going. We promised a friend we'd be back by nightfall and he'll be  
really pissed if we're late."

Understandably, the three men were fairly taken aback at the calm  
pronouncement. Blaise coughed awkwardly. "Look, I hate to keep  
bringing this up, but you *do* realise that you're prisoners,  
correct? As in, you can't actually *leave* here."

Luna looked up from where she was rather mournfully contemplating the  
sorry state of her very first muggle manicure that she had gotten  
only that morning. "Yes, so you keep saying." She flashed Blaise a  
warm, understanding smile and continued in a reasonable voice, "But  
we really haven't got the time today and we really *do* have to meet  
someone tonight, what about we pop back in tomorrow about midday.  
Would that suit you any better?"

Boggle-eyed, Blaise stared at Luna and wheezed, "Pop back in? POP  
BACK IN?!" His hands flapped around at the ends of his arms with a  
little less than his usual grace and he practically howled, "This is  
the stronghold of LORD VOLDEMORT, you do *not* just POP IN whenever  
you feel like it!"

Luna blinked reproachfully. "Well you really should guard it a little  
better then. Honestly, we'd already strolled up three floors and  
tampered with your potions store before anyone even *noticed* we were  
here." She shook her head chidingly. "We are in the middle of a war  
here after all, Zabini."

Ginny watched with interest as Blaise made an alarming hissing noise  
and turned scarlet with rage. "Well done, Luna, I think you broke  
him." She smiled sunnily at the incoherent ex-prefect. "Excellent,  
one less slimy bastard to kill off come the day of reckoning then."  
She leaned over and slapped her friend on the knee encouragingly. "Go  
on, see if you can do the other two while you're at it."

Dawn grinned up at the silent Connor and winked saucily at him. "Hey,  
I'm up for it if they are."

Connor's eyebrows shot up so high they very nearly hit his  
hairline. "You think offering to *sleep* with us will make us let you  
go?"

Dawn's grin widened. "Nah, you're gonna let us go anyway, but you  
gotta admit it's a pretty tempting offer. We've seen the dogs you  
guys have floating around here pretending to be women, a little  
warrior of the light ass in the immediate future has to get your  
engines revving a little, right?"

Draco pressed a weary hand to his eyes and ignored Ginny's suddenly  
assessing look in his direction. "Right. Once more from the top. *We*  
are evil, *you* are not. *You* are prisoners, *we* are your captors.  
This does not bode well for future liaisons."

Dawn's grin melted into an unmistakable leer. "Ah, come on, think  
outside the box a little. Don't be so predictable. All the power you  
guys got between you and you can't think of *anything* better to do  
with it than to serve some skanky soon-to-be-dead guy?" She winked  
again at Connor and jumped to her feet in a sudden burst of  
energy. "We can be out of here and on our way to the light side of  
the force in under an hour. It'll be a hoot."

Draco looked terribly affronted and ignored the hoot comment. "I am  
*not* predictable."

Dawn rolled her eyes and bent to assist Ginny to her feet. "Yeah,  
sure. I've heard all about you, Dragon-boy. The big cheese in the  
snaky house at Hogwarts, heir apparent to the big-ooky Malfoy name  
and all around bad egg." The amused expression faded from her face  
and she tilted her head, suddenly serious. "Only it seems that every  
report we get about you from our intelligence network keeps telling  
us that you still talk the talk, but you're kinda slow on the draw  
when it comes to the whole rending of the innocent thing these days."  
Radiating approval, Dawn flashed a wide smile. "We *like* that in a  
guy. Big thumbs up from the side of good for the not bathing in the  
blood of virgins and sacrificing the helpless thing."

Blaise recovered from his near stroke with admirable speed and glared  
accusingly at Draco. "I *told* you someone was bound to notice all  
those bandages and healing potions being smuggled down to the  
dungeons one of these days, but did you listen? Oh no, not Draco  
bloody Malfoy. You just had to go and catch sodding humanity, didn't  
you?"

Luna smiled at his outraged face and interrupted smoothly. "Don't  
worry, Zabini, we were all *really* impressed with the way you helped  
Hannah Abbott escape from Flint last year when he caught her spying  
in Albania. She was singing your praises for weeks!"

Blaise's mouth shut with a snap and his eyes narrowed. "I did not,  
and I resent such an outrageous slut being cast upon my name! I'll  
have you know�" He shut up when he caught three knowing female smirks  
and folded his arms defensively across his chest as he avoided Connor  
and Draco's pointed looks. "Bugger. She said she wouldn't tell  
anyone."

Luna crossed the dungeon floor to pat soothingly at Blaise's  
arm. "She didn't tell everyone, just us." She smiled at Blaise's  
pessimistic look. "Promise. Everyone else still thinks you're a  
utterly heartless git."

"Hmm." Still unconvinced, Blaise allowed himself to be soothed by the  
rather ravishing female that Loony Luna Lovegood had grown up  
into. "Well, then. I suppose that's acceptable."

Connor glared in challenge at Dawn. "I don't do nice." He swept a  
condemning look over his two currently less-than-menacing  
associates. "*Or* mercy. I'm a complete ruthless bastard."

Dawn nodded in agreement. "I know, and that's *exactly* what our side  
needs." She paused and then remarked smugly, "Of course, it might be  
a *little* hard to convince the Ministry of that when they have the  
sworn testimony of twenty-three muggle children that the `growly man  
with the really strong arms' personally led them out of a blood  
sacrifice and then bought them all some sweets before dumping them at  
their local hospital and calling the police to make sure their  
families knew where they were."

Connor flushed to the roots of his hair. "I don't know what you're  
talking about."

Dawn smirked. "Whatever you say, Destructo-Boy."

Ginny laughed and crossed to the cell door, completely unconcerned by  
the fact that they still had to get past hordes of *definitely* evil  
wizards and witches upstairs and some rather nasty demons and other  
assorted evil-doers in the grounds. "Well, are you coming then?"

Blaise caught his wand as Luna retrieved it off the floor and flung  
it to him, made himself ignore the insistent niggle of interest as  
she flashed another one of her surprisingly seductive smiles and said  
grouchily, "Just don't expect me to start cosying up with bloody  
Potter and his adoring hordes. I may be a little more ambiguous about  
my loyalties these days, but I'm still a bloody Slytherin and damn  
proud of it!"

Luna tilted her head and said encouragingly, "Good for you!"

Draco caught his own wand as it flew through the air and bowed to the  
inevitable as he saw the astonishingly wicked glint in Ginny's smoky  
eyes. "My father is going to *kill* me."

Ginny grinned and said cheerily, "Not if Ron sees you first."

Dawn laughed at Draco's less than happy face as he followed Ginny  
from the cell and then turned to hold out a hand to Connor with an  
uncharacteristically understanding look on her face. "Come on. Time  
to go home."

Connor stared at her hand and then into her eyes. "Don't they say you  
can never go home again?"

Dawn paused and then took the step that Connor couldn't and caught  
his fingers with hers as she said, "Yeah, but I generally find  
that `they' are idiots. Let's go make them eat their words." She  
tilted her head and looked into his hesitant face mischievously. "And  
possibly their entrails too."

Connor stared down into her dirt-streaked face and muttered, "You're  
all crazy."

Dawn nodded and said with utter confidence and complete truth, "Yep,  
but you'll learn to love us." She tugged him out the door and looked  
back over her shoulder to add, "And you won't find a hotter piece of  
ass in any known dimension."

Connor stumbled, stared at said ass and then said the only reasonable  
thing he could under the circumstances. "So, seriously, just how mad  
*is* my dad?"

**Author's Note:**

> This work belongs to MsGordo (https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipplemine/profile) and has been posted with her express permission in order to preserve it from Yahoo Groups. If I have missed any tags or warnings, please feel free to let me know.


End file.
